Childish Baekhyun
by uchanbaek 27x06
Summary: [Chanbaek/Drabble/fluff] [last chapter] Baekhyun berkeinginan untuk merubah hubungannya dengan chanyeol agar lebih menantang./ "Astaga. Apa dia mencintaimu Baekhyun?"/"Kau mengabaikanku dari tadi!"/"Kau benar-benar tidak peka Park Chanyeol! Kau menyebalkan!"/"Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain!"/RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Childish Baekhyun**

**ExoFanfiction**

**||Chanbaek|| K || Romance &amp; fluff||**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god &amp; Story belong to uchanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**First Date**

Baekhyun terlalu bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ini masih 6 jam menuju kecan pertamanya bersama kekasih barunya, Park Chanyeol. Mereka baru jadian sekitar seminggu yang lalu dan hari ini keduanya baru bisa menyempatkan waktu untuk kencan, setelah melewati masa ujian di sekolah yang lumayan membuat keduanya stress. Chanyeol bilang hitung-hitung kecan pertama mereka ini adalah bentuk refreshing setelah seminggu penuh berkutat dengan soal mata pelajaran yang meyebalkan.

Baekhyun berguling-guling di kasurnya sambil memegang ponsel.

Berkali-kali ia mengetik pesan untuk Chanyeol, namun selanjutnya menghapusnya lagi.

"Apa aku harus mengirim pesan?" Tanya Baekhyun pada dirinya sendiri, lalu menghembuskan nafas pelan dan dia merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang. "Tapi sebentar lagi kita akan kencan….." Gumamnya.

Baekhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang?

Mandi? Ini terlalu cepat. Nanti ia kegerahan.

Tidur? Uh, itu ide buruk tentunya. Baekhyun tidak mau mengambil resiko kalau nanti di kencan pertamanya ia terlambat atau yang lebih parah kencan nya jadi batal karena dia yang ketiduran. Lagian baru sekitar 2 jam yang lalu dia bangun tidur.

Memilih baju? Hm… sepertinya itu bukan ide buruk.

Baekhyun segera bangun dari acara tidurannya, berjalan menuju lemari bajunya dan membukanya.

Baekhyun berpikir sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lalu tangan lentiknya meraih kaos dengan warna abu. Baekhyun mencoba menimbang-nimbangnya dan selanjutnya ia menggeleng pelan dan menyimpan kaosnya di ranjang.

Ia melakukannya terus seperti itu sampai ranjangnya penuh oleh baju-baju.

"Hhh, Aku bingung. Aku harus pakai baju apa?"

Baekhyun berkacak pinggang sambil memperhatikan baju-baju yang ada di ranjangnya saat ini.

Setelah berpikir agak lama, Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menghubungi kekasihnya dan mengirimkan pesan.

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Chanyeol?**

**Menurutmu aku harus pakai baju warna apa untuk kencan kita?**

_**sent**_

Setelah mengirimkan pesan itu Baekhyun kembali memilah-milah Bajunya sambil menunggu balasan dari Chanyeol. Tapi sudah 5 menit Chanyeol tidak juga membalasnya. Akhirnya Baekhyun meraih ponselnya lagi dan mengirimkan pesan yang lain pada Chanyeol.

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Aku butuh saran mu Chanyeol-ie :(, Balas pesanku.**

_**Sent **_

3 menit Chanyeol tidak membalasnya juga.

Baekhyun sempat sebal, sedang apa Chanyeol sebenarnya sampai dia tidak membalas seperti ini. Tidak biasanya.

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Kalau begitu, kau akan pakai baju warna apa? Biar aku memakai baju yang sama sepertimu. Kita akan terlihat seperti memakai baju couple. Bagaimana?**

_**Sent **_

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya.

Baekhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk duduk di ranjangnya, sibuk mengirimkan pesan pada Chanyeol dan meneleponnya.

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan? Balas pesanku cepat.**

_**Sent**_

**.**

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Sebenarnya kita jadi tidak sih berkencan hari ini? Angkat teleponku.**

_**Sent**_

**.**

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Chanyeol? Kau sedang apa?! Balas pesanku!**

_**Sent**_

**.**

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Kau tega sekali membuatku menunggu lama.**

_**Sent**_

**.**

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Angkat teleponku : ( **

_**Sent**_

**.**

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Chanyeol…**

_**Sent**_

**To : My Chanyeol-ie**

**Kau benar-benar menyebalkan.**

_**Sent**_

Baekhyun melempar ponselnya kesal dan melempar tubuhnya untuk berbaring di ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas kasar dan menggerutu pelan.

Baekhyun menengok ke sampingnya meraih ponselnya lagi dan menelepon Chanyeol kembali.

Baekhyun menunggu teleponnya di angkat….dan…

"_Hallo?"_ terdengar suara parau di seberang sana. Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Bagaimana bisa ia begitu merindukan suara kekasihnya ini, padahal mereka baru 6 jam yang lalu dia mengobrol dengan Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ie? Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku. Aku mengirimu pesan dari tadi dan mencoba menelponmu tapi kau tidak mengangkat maupun membalasnya. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Baekhyun panjang lebar. "Kau tau.. aku khawatir,"

"_Ada perlu apa?"_ terdengar lagi suara Chanyeol yang di barengi dengan suara menguapnya.

"Ada perlu apa katamu? Aku dari tadi meminta saran untuk baju kita saat kencan. Kau tidak membaca pesanku?"

Disana Chanyeol sibuk menguap dan masih memejamkan matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"_Aku baru bangun tidur Baek."_

"Apa katamu?"

"_Aku masih mengantuk."_

"Tapi kita mau kencan Chanyeol. Apa kau gila jam segini baru bangun tidur?"

"_Memang ini jam berapa?"_ Chanyeol sedikit heran. Dia tahu kekasihnya cerewet dan kekanakan, tapi oh bayangkan saja. Ini masih pagi dan Baekhyun sudah meneleponnya dan sibuk berbicara tentang kencan mereka. Sedangkan baru 6 jam yang lalu mereka mengakhiri acara mengobrolnya di telepon dan itu tentang kencan juga. Apa Baekhyun tidak bosan?

Baekhyun terdiam sebentar untuk mengecheck jam di ponselnya, "Jam setengah 9 pagi."

"_Dan apa masalahnya? Kita akan kencan jam 2. Ini masih 5 jam tiga puluh menit. Masih ada waktu_ _panjang, Baekhyun-ie…."_ Ujar Chanyeol sedikit jengkel karena pagi-pagi acara tidrunya di hari minggu harus terganggu. Tapi tetap mata Chanyeol tidak terbuka dan masih terpejam.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya lucu, "Tapi tetap saja. Aku terus membayangkan hal itu dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi kencan. Kau gugup tidak?"

Baekhyun hanya mendengar gumaman dari Chanyeol sebagai jawabannya. Baekhyun tersenyum malu sambil terus berbicara betapa dia senang sekaligus gugup untuk kencannya hari ini. Dia juga menceritakan kalau dia sampai tidak bisa tidur dan bangun terlalu pagi.

"Jadi kita akan pakai baju apa?" Tanya Baekhyun masih tetap tersenyum malu dan memilin kaos yang dia pakai saat ini. Baekhyun mengkerutkan keningnya saat tidak mendengar jawaban dari Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol? Chanyeol? Apa kau tidur lagi? Ya Bangun! Kau nanti terlambat! Chanyeol? Jangan tidur lagi! Kita mau kencan!"

Chanyeol di seberang sana ternyata sudah tertidur lagi dengan pulas dan mengarungi dunia mimpinya, tidak memperdulikan lagi ocehan Baekhyun yang menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN.**

Aku tahu ini gak jelas hahaha Cuma pengen nulis aja sih ;D dan aku bakal update beberapa drabble singkat Chanbaek yang begini, dengan karakter Baekhyun yang tetap kekanakan ;D hehehe

Jadi ditunggu aja drabble yang lainnya ;D  
review? Kalau masih ada yang mau hehehe


	2. Chapter 2

**753words ;**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**Chan-gu.**

Siang itu, Chanyeol baru saja akan melepaskan rasa lelahnya sepulang sekolah. Beruntungnya hari ini karena sekolah membubarkan muridnya lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Setelah mengganti bajunya Chanyeol langsung melempar tubuhnya pada bermaksud untuk tidur karena lelah.

"Hoaaaam ngantuk sekali." Ujarnya sambil menguap dan mencari posisi nyaman pada bantal.

Tapi belum beberapa menit ia memejamkan mata, ponselnya sudah berdering menandakan ada telepon masuk.

Chanyeol meraih ponselnya dan melihat siapa yang meneleponnya.

Baekhyun.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan kekasihnya itu.

"Hallo?"

"_Chanyeol~~~~"_ jawab Baekhyun dengan di susul isakan tangisnya.

Chanyeol kaget dan langsung mendudukan tubuhnya. Rasa kantuknya seketika hilang saat mendengar suara isak tangis Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun? Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyanya dengan khawatir.

Baekhyun masih terisak disana sambil memanggil nama Chanyeol terus-menerus, _"Chanyeol-ie…Tolong aku…"_ Gumamanya. _"Chan-gu akan mati,"_

"Chan-gu? Siapa Chan-gu?"

"_Pacarku"_

"Apa maksudmu? Kau berselingkuh?" Tanya Chanyeol kaget.

Tentu saja.

Siapa yang tidak kaget saat Baekhyun malah mengakui nama lain sebagai pacarnya.

Apa Baekhyun sedang bercanda eh?

"_Chanyeol…tolong aku,"_ Baekhyun asih saja terisak dari tadi.

"Kau tenang dulu ya disana, aku akan ke rumahmu. Jangan menangis Baek..aku akan kesana dan kumohon jelaskan sesuatu tentang Chan-gu."

Chanyeol sudah benar-benar tidak tahan, dia segera bangun dari duduknya di ranjang dan bergegas memakai celana jeans nya dan jaket kulit hitamnya.

Hatinya sungguh tidak tenang karena khawatir pada Baekhyun, takut kekasihnya itu kenapa-napa. Dan juga hatinya risau saat Baekhyun bilang Chan-gu itu pacarnya. Jelas-jelas Chanyeol pacarnya. Huh, apa dia selingkuh?

Chanyeol benar-benar akan marah kalau Baekhyun benar-benar selingkuh.

Chanyeol melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Dia sudah tidak peduli lagi seberapa kali dia mendahului mobil dan mendapatkan teguran dari pengemudinya.

Yang terpenting adalah, bagaimana caranya sampai dengan cepat di rumah Baekhyun.

.

Sepuluh menit kemudian Chanyeol sampai di rumah Baekhyun dan dengan tergesa-gesa dia turun dari motornya dan mengetuk rumah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka kan pintu dan langsung memeluk Chanyeol dengan erat, anak itu belum ganti baju sepertinya semenjak pulang sekolah.

"Chanyeol.. Chan-gu…."" Katanya sambil terisak.

Chanyeol ingin melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan ingin cepat meminta penjelasan. Tapi melihat Baekhyun yang menangis seperti ini, ia tidak tega. Jadi Chanyeol hanya mengelus rambut Baekhyun, "Kau kenapa menangis? Ada apa?,"

Baekhyun masih belum bicara dan sibuk terisak di dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol yakin kaos yang dia pakai sekarang basah karena air mata Baekhyun.

Setelah merasa bahwa Baekhyun sudah tidak terisak lagi, Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengusap air mata Baekhyun dengan ibu jarinya. Ia lalu menunduk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Baekhyun.

"Kau kenapa? Jelaskan semuanya padaku…" Pinta Chanyeol.

Baekhyun lalu meraih tangan Chanyeol dan membawa Chanyeol ke dapur rumahnya.

Ia menujuk ke arah dekat kaki meja makan. Menghampiri seekor anjing disana.

Chanyeol bingung, kenapa Baekhyun malah membawanya pada seekor anjing?

"Chanyeol-ie, Bagaimana ini? Dia dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti cegukan," ujar Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sedihnya, "Aku khawatir dia akan mati,"

Chanyeol menghampiri Baekhyun yang berjongkok disana, "Jadi kau menelponku sambil menangis hanya karena anjingmu cegukan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mengangguk perlahan, "Apa yang harus aku lakukan Chanyeol? Aku takut dia mati. Aku tidak mau jadi pembunuh."

Chanyeol tidak mengerti dengan kalimat Baekhyun yang terdengar rancu. "Membunuh?"

Baekhyun mengangguk mengiyakan, "Hm, tadi aku memberinya makan. Lalu dia malah cegukan. Aku sudah memberinya minuman jus dingin, tapi dia tidak mau. Aku takut dia tidak suka makanya dan keracunan."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, hah…dia kira Baekhyun kenapa-kenapa tapi ternyata dia menangis hanya karena seekor anjing cegukan.

"Baekhyun, anjing tidak akan mati hanya karena cegukan."

Baekhyun lalu menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya, "Benarkah?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi tidak percayanya.

"Ya, seharusnya kau memberinya air biasa atau susu."

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengambil air di baskom besar untuk di berikan pada Baekhyun.

"Oh, pantas dia tidak mau. Aku tadi memberinya jus dingin. Kupikir dia akan suka." Baekhyun tersenyum dengan malu dan mengambil alih baskom yang berisi air dan memberikannya pada Anjingnya.

"Omong-omong sejak kapan kau punya anjing?"

"Aku menemukannya kemarin sore. Karena lucu, lalu aku memungutnya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil mengusap bulu coklat dan halus anjingnya .

Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan anjing yang sedang minum dan sudah berhenti cegukan. Memang benar lucu sekali anjing ini.

Chanyeol hampir lupa untu menanyakan siapa Chan-gu—nama yang sedari Baekhyun sebut.

"Baekhyun, sekarang jelaskan padaku siapa Chan-gu?"

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Chanyeol "Ini Chan-gu…"

"APA?!"

"Anjingku baruku namanya Chan-gu . Dan juga, karena Chan-gu lucu , Chan-gu itu akan jadi pacar kedua ku mulai saat ini. Setelah kau tentunya." Ujar Baekhyun sambil meraih Chan-gu dalam pangkuannya dan menciumi anjing itu.

Chanyeol kaget, matanya terbelalak semakin lebar. Chanyeol tidak percaya bahwa dia diselingkuhi Baekhyun. Dan selingkuhannya hanya seekor anjing kecil.

Hah, anak ini. Benar-benar.

.

.

.

FIN

Jangan gebukin aku karena yang kedua lebih gak jelas dari yang pertama ;;-;; hahahaha tunggu buat drabble yang lainnya ya :"D

Btw, aku pengen promo wordpress baru nih. Disana juga lagi nyari admin dan author. Karena wp nya baru saat ini isinya beberapa ff yang pernah aku publish disini. Kalau udah rame, ya InsyaAllah aku bakal pindah kesana dan upload ff barunya disana. Huhu

Ffn udah agak nyebelin nih. Susah mau posting ff :"D

Hm, kalau boleh mampir dong kalian kesana. Terus kalau mau jadi author, pairingnya bebas kok, All fandom juga, :D hehehe ini alamatnya ** wildfiction. Withotp. Wordpress ** *tinggal hapus spasi aja :') ini khusus buat yaoi/GS :D gak bisa pairing idol x OC atau idol x GB : )

**Thanks buat review nya yaaaa, sama yang fav/foll/review : baeksounds ; chanB ; exoel ; chanbaekluv ; baekkiepyon ; aquariusbaby06 :***


	3. prestige

**731words**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**Prestige (gengsi)**

Hari ini Baekhyun tidak bersekolah dan lebih memilih meringkuk dengan malas di ranjang empuknya. Baekhyun bilang ia sakit saat Ibu nya bertanya alasan kenapa ia tidak sekolah. Tapi tentu saja, itu semua hanya alasan palsu.

Baekhyun menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya dengan berat. ia lalu menyingkap selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya, duduk sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

Baekhyun merindukan Chanyeol. Bahkan ini tidak sampai 24 mereka tidak bertemu.

Tapi Baekhyun kembali cemberut jika mengingat kemarin Chanyeol membentaknya.

Menyebalkan, gerutunya dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun mendengar suara bell rumahnya berbunyi, disusul dengan suara teriakan Ibunya dari dapur dan meminta tamu nya yang datang untuk menunggu.

Baekhyun kembali berbaring dengan tidur menyamping menghadap meja belajarnya sambil memainkan ponselnya. Baekhyun berpikir dengan melihat foto Chanyeol bisa meredakan rasa rindunya, tapi ternyata tidak. Ia malah semakin merindukan kekasihnya itu.

"Ibu, Apa Baekhyun sekarang sudah minum obat?"

Tunggu.

Baekhyun sempat terdiam begitu ia mendengar suara bass yang sangat-sangat ia kenal itu. Ia lalu membelalakan matanya lebar dan langsung menutup wajahnya dengan selimut.

Gawat, Chanyeol kemari.

"Sudah Chanyeol. Dia juga sudah makan."

Baekhyun semakin gelagapan saat suara kaki Chanyeol dan Ibu nya semakin dekat. Ia merapikan selimut dan berpura-pura tidur dengan pulas.

"Aku tidak menyangka dia sakit tiba-tiba seperti ini. Padahal kemarin dia baik-baik saja."

"Baekhyun memang seperti itu, ia gampang sakit kalau kedinginan sedikit saja. Ibu pikir dia sakit karena semalaman dia terus diam di teras rumah."

Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya terbuka dan mendengarkan suara langkah kaki yang masuk ke kamarnya.

"Baekhyun sedang tidur. Kau masuk saja ya, Ibu mau ke dapur dulu."

Baekhyun mendengar pintu kamarnya sekarang tertutup. Ia semakin gugup saat mendengar langkah kaki Chanyeol yang sekarang mendekat ke arah ranjangnya.

"Baekhyun?"

Derit ranjang di sebelahnya berbunyi, saat Chanyeol duduk disana. Baekhyun masih menahan nafasnya dan pura-pura tertidur.

"Kenapa Kau selalu membuatku tidak bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu Baek?" tanyanya. Baekhyun masih terdiam saat merasakan tangan Chanyeol mengelus pipinya lembut. "Kau tahu aku benar-benar khawatir dengan kondisimu yang tiba-tiba sakit seperti ini."

"Maafkan aku, soal kemarin….." Chanyeol menatap wajah Baekhyun yang tertidur, "Aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Maaf, maafkan aku Baekhyun-ie," pinta Chanyeol terdengar memohon.

"Aku bermaksud ingin meminta maaf padamu kemarin, tapi kau terlanjur pulang dan meninggalkanku di perpustakaan sendiri. Aku benar-benar menyesal,"

Baekhyun sudah tidak sanggup menahan senyumnya, ia terlalu senang karena Chanyeol lah yang meminta maaf duluan.

Tapi jauh di lubuk hatinya dia malah merasa bersalah, dan ingin juga meminta maaf pada Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berbalik dari tidur yang tadinya membelakangi Chanyeol, dan sekarang sudah menghadap Chanyeol.

Ia lalu membuka matanya dan tersenyum lebar menatap kekasihnya itu.

"B-baek….kau tidak tidur?" Ujar Chanyeol gugup saat mendapati kekasihnya sedang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Tidak,"

"Kau—jadi kau mendengar semuanya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dan berangsur duduk lalu memeluk kekasihnya tiba-tiba.

Baekhyun memang selalu melakukan hal yang secara tiba-tiba dan sering membuat Chanyeol kaget.

"Aku juga minta maaf, Chanyeol-ie.." Bisik Baekhyun. "Seharusnya kemarin aku tidak mengganggumu saat sedang belajar. Padahal kau akan ada ulangan hari ini,"

Chanyeol tersenyum dan selanjutnya ia melepaskan pelukan mereka dan mengacak rambut halus Baekhyun yang gemas.

"Tidak apa-apa." Ujarnya dengan senyuman manisnya membuat Baekhyun tersipu dengan pipinya yang memerah. "Omong-omong bagaimana, kau sudah merasa baikan?" Tanya Chanyeol.

"Apa?"

"Kau sudah minum obatkan?"

"Chanyeol…"Baekhyun menunduk dan memainkan selimutnya. "Sebenarnya aku tidak sakit apa-apa,"

"Hah?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak sakit apa-apa." Ujar Baekhyun dengan nada senang dan menatap Chanyeol lagi dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Kau Jangan bercanda," Ujar Chanyeol sedikit tidak percaya.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak senang aku baik-baik saja? Dan mengharapkanku sakit?"

"Bukan begitu," ujar Chanyeol, "Kau benar—tidak—sakit?"

Baekhyun mengangguk, "Aku tidak sekolah karena malu dan terlalu bingung kalau bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin meminta maaf padamu, tapi aku kesal karena kau membentakku." Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya saat dia mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.

Chanyeol membelalakan matanya.

Gila.

Hanya karena alasan itu?

Uh, Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun benar sakit, karena terlalu khawatir dia sampai membolos di jam istirahat dan pelajaran matematika yang akan ada ulangan. Chanyeol memijat kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Ia sedang memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan nanti, jika Kim sonsaengnim tahu kalau dia membolos. Kemungkinan bagusnya ia bisa ikut mengikuti ulangan susulan (jika Kim Sonsaengnim benar-benar berbaik hati mengijinkannya) dan kemungkinan terburuk Chanyeol harus puas dengan nilai nol di buku nilai ulangan hariannya. Hah, Kali ini Baekhyun benar-benar menghancurkan ulangannya.

"Lalu bagaimana ulangamu? Lancarkan?" Tanya Baekhyun dengan tatapan tanpa dosanya itu.

Rasanya ia ingin berteriak pada Baekhyun dan mengatakan kalau Baekhyun lah yang sudah benar-benar menghancurkan ulangannya.

_Poor Chanyeol._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

**Lalalala~~~ ini gak jelas lagi :"D aneh serius aneh banget (?) intinya cerita disini sih Chanbaek pada gengsi buat minta maaf duluan (?) pada akhirnya Chanyeol yang ngalah :D**

**Tapi semoga aja kalian sukaaa yaaa :3**

**Btw kemarin link yang wordpress aku hilang ya? uh kalian bisa check bio ku kok, disana ada link nya :DD**

**Mampirnyaaaa ~~~ **

**Buat yang fav/foll/review thankseuuu :***

**Jihyunnn ; meliarisky7 ; guest15 ; byeonB ; aquariusbaby06 ; baekkiepyon ; jeje jung ; fidalicious ; tanpanama ; hunhanrakaisoo ; chanbaekluv ; baeksounds ; **


	4. jealousy

**Childish Baekhyun**

**ExoFanfiction**

**||Chanbaek|| K || Romance &amp; fluff||**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god &amp; Story belong to uchanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Jealousy**

Baekhyun sebenarnya selalu malas kalau sudah memasuki pekan olahraga yang selalu di adakan setiap enam bulan sekali oleh sekolahnya. Entah itu karena sekolah nya menjadi ramai karena murid dari sekolah lain datang atau karena Chanyeol yang selalu ikut dalam kegiatan itu sebagai pemain basket.

Sepertinya opsi kedua lah yang paling tepat.

Bukan nya Baekhyun tidak senang ketika kekasih tinggi nya itu ikut dalam kegiatan basket dan bermain untuk mempertaruhkan nama club bola basket sekolah mereka. Hanya saja, melihat dan mendengar bagaimana para gadis—cheersleader—ataupun yang lain nya meneriaki nama Chanyeol dan memuja-muja betapa Chanyeol keren itu membuatnya muak. Dan jangan lupakan satu lagi, Chanyeol yang selalu menebar senyum dan membuat sebagian gadis yang menonton menjerit histeris.

Uh, itu benar-benar menyebalkan.

Seharusnya hanya ia yang boleh begitu dan mendapatkan senyum Chanyeol yang manis.

Chanyeol kan kekasih nya.

Milik nya.

Dan jangan ada satu orang pun yang boleh mendekati Chanyeol.

Ingat itu.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan wajah yang tampak sekali tidak senang. Chanyeol yang berada di sampingnya tentu saja tahu kenapa kekasih nya begini. Ia sudah biasa dengan kecemburuan Baekhyun yang terkadang menggebu-gebu atau terbiasa dengan sikap Baekhyun yang overprotective. Chanyeol justru senang. Berarti kekasih nya itu mencintainya.

"Kau jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan macam-macam," ujar Chanyeol sambil menarik bahu Baekhyun untuk dia rangkul.

"Bagaimana aku bisa percaya padamu. Bisa saja kan kau malah tertarik dengan paha-paha gadis yang memakai rok pendek dan menari-nari untuk menyemangati kalian!" kali ini Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal membayangkan hal itu.

Chanyeol terkekeh dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Merasa gemas melihat Baekhyun kalau sudah cemburu, "Oh ayolah, kau tahu aku hanya tertarik padamu Byun Baekhyun,"

"Tapi bisa saja kan? Siapa yang bisa menebak dengan kemungkinan itu?" Baekhyun mendongak dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah cemberutnya.

Chanyeol sekali lagi tertawa, membalikan badannya untuk berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Ngomong-ngomong mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu dimana para pemain harus berkumpul.

"Kau bisa memegang janjiku. Kalau aku melakukan hal itu, kau boleh menghukumku atau meminta apapun agar kau memaafkan ku,"

Baekhyun membuang muka nya. Sebenarnya sih ia sedang berpikir.

Lalu sedetik kemudian menatap wajah Chanyeol lagi masih dengan wajah cemberutnya, "Baiklah, aku setuju. Dan ingat aku mengawasimu Park Chanyeol," Baekhyun mengarahkan dua jarinya ke matanya dan selanjutnya ke mata Chanyeol.

"Iya, cerewet," jawab Chanyeol dan mengecup bibir Baekhyun.

Yang di kecup hanya diam saja karena kaget dengan wajah memerah dan tidak menyadari Chanyeol sudah masuk ke ruangan dimana para pemain harus berkumpul.

Baekhyun memegang kedua pipinya yang terasa panas. Masih belum tersadar dari rasa kagetnya karena ciuman Chanyeol yang mendadak.

Ia lalu tersenyum dan terkikik sendiri.

"Ingat Park Chanyeol aku mengawasimu," teriaknya sebelum pergi meninggalkan tempat itu sambil tersenyum-seyum seperti orang gila.

.

.

"AAAAA KRISSSS!"

"JONGIN! SEMANGAAAT!"

"OH SEHUN AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

"AAAA! AYOOOO SEMANGAT!"

"CHANYEOOOOLLL KYAAAAA CHANYEOOOOLL,"

Begitulah kiranya teriakan-teriakan yang menggema di lapangan Basket saat ini.

Baekhyun sudah mengambil tempat duduk paling depan dengan teman nya si mata bulat Kyungsoo.

Ia memegang handuk kecil sambil berusaha focus melihat Chanyeol yang sedang bermain di lapangan dan berusaha tidak mempedulikan teriakan-teriakan heboh dari pada gadis yang memuja Chanyeol.

Badan Chanyeol yang tinggi dan mengenakan kaos basket tanpa lengan itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat keren—setidaknya di mata Baekhyun dan beberapa fansnya. Belum lagi keringatnya, astaga rasanya Baekhyun ingin menjerit. Chanyeol terlihat benar-benar seksi.

"Kau lihat, Chanyeol oppa keren sekali,"

"Iya. Astaga, lihat saja keringatnya. Huhuhuhu, aku harus memberikan sapu tangan ku untuknya nanti. Setidaknya untuk me-lap keringatnya itu,"

Baekhyun mendelik tajam pada dua gadis yang sedang membicarakan Chanyeol di sebelahnya. Ia lantas mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

Enak saja. Apa katanya tadi? Akan memberikan sapu tangan untuk me-lap keringat Chanyeol?

Heol! Mimpi saja sana!

Dua gadis tadi langsung loncat berdiri saat melihat Chanyeol memasukan bola baskte ke net, mencetak skor tambahan untuk sekolah mereka.

"KYAAAAA CHANYEOOL OPPAAAA KEREEEN! AKU MENYUKAIMU OPPA!" teriak salah satu gadis yang tadi.

Baekhyun membulatkan mata nya. Kaget.

Gila, gadis ini benar-benar berani sekali, pikirnya.

Baekhyun semakin menggerutu sebal. Sudah tadi ia tidak melihat Chanyeol yang memasukan bola (karena terlalu sibuk menggerutu) eh dia malah mendengar kalimat yang tidak-tidak dari mulut gadis-gadis di sebelah ini.

Baekhyun meremas handuknya dan memutuskan untuk ikut berdiri dan berteriak,

"CHANYEOL SAYANG! AYO MASUKAN LAGIIIII!" teriak Baekhyun tidak mau kalah. Sontak saja ia mendapatkan lirikan dari beberapa gadis yang ada di dekatnya, termasuk dua gadis tadi.

"Baekhyun…." Oh kita melupakan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang sekarang sedang menari-narik tangan Baekhyun untuk duduk. "Ayo duduk…"

"Apa sih?! Aku kan hanya ingin menyemangati kekasihku," balas Baekhyun dengan suara sedikit di keraskan sembari melirik dua gadis tadi yang ada di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sudah tahu Baekhyun bagaimana.

"CHANYEOL KALAU KAU MEMASUKAN LAGI AKU AKAN MENCIUMU!" teriaknya lagi dan seketika lapangan langsung hening. Dan para penonton langsung mengalihkan tatapan nya pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyeringai, merasa bangga.

Baekhyun semakin senang saat Chanyeol melihatnya samba tersenyum manis.

Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa malu, tapi karena tidak mau membuat Baekhyun ngambek akhirnya dia hanya bisa membalasnya dengan senyuman.

Sementara itu, Kyungsoo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya sadar dengan semua pandangan penonton mengarah pada mereka saat ini.

"Baekhyun…"

"Lihat Chanyeol benar-benar semangat setelah aku mengatakan itu,"

Setelah nya ia duduk lagi dan kembali tenang.

.

.

Setelah bunyi peluit tanda istirahat untuk babak pertama berbunyi, semua pemain yang ada di lapangan segera berhambur untuk beristirahat.

Chanyeol dengan senyum lebarnya, bermaksud untuk menghampiri Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang berdiri memegang handuk kecil untuk nya juga botol minum untuk Chanyeol.

Tapi baru saja beberapa langkah, ia sudah di panggil oleh pelatih untuk berkumpul sekaligus membahas strategi untuk babak kedua.

Baekhyun menghentakan kaki nya sebal, setelah Chanyeol memberikan tatapan (dari jauh) seolah mengatakan 'Maaf, aku harus kesana' .

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan sendu, saat kekasihnya itu berbalik dan berjalan ke arah seberang dimana para pemain berkumpul dan juga jangan lupakan para gadis cheerleaders juga ada disana! Memberikan para pemain minum sambil me-lap keringat mereka!

Huwaaaa Baekhyun sebal!

Ia menggigit-gigit handuk kecil itu saat melihat Chanyeol yang di beri botol minum oleh salah satu gadis itu. Hatinya semakin panas dan terasa terbakar, Chanyeol hanya diam saja saat gadis itu membantunya me-lap keringat dan lebih sibuk mendengarkan intruksi dari pelatih.

Rasa nya Baekhyun ingin berjalan kesana dan menggantikan posisi gadis itu.

Huh.

Eh tunggu?

Kenapa harus menggantikan? Kan seharusnya memang Baekhyun yang harus melakukannya!

Kyungsoo yang melihat teman nya itu sedang kesal mencoba mengelus punggung Baekhyun, "Kau yang sabar Baek, mereka kan di suruh pelatih,"

"Diam Kyungsoo. Kau tidak akan mengerti," jawab Baekhyun dingin sambil menatap tajam pada Chanyeol dan gadis yang sedang me-lap keringat Chanyeol.

Dan selanjutnya anak itu pergi meninggalkan lapangan tidak melanjutkan menonton pertandingan untuk babak kedua.

.

.

Setelah tadi dia di gantikan oleh Zitao, Chanyeol langsung pergi untuk menemui Baekhyun. Tapi Chanyeol tidak melihat kekasih nya itu duduk di tempatnya. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mencari Baekhyun di setiap kelas.

Chanyeol tersenyum saat menemukan Baekhyun duduk di bangku dekat kolam ikan. Anak itu sedang cemberut sambil melemparkan kerikil kecil yang membuat ikan-ikan itu malah berkumpul.

"Kenapa malah pergi dari lapangan?" tanya Chanyeol dan duduk di sebelah kekasih nya.

Baekhyun terlihat mengerucutkan bibirnya, tidak sedikit pun menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Menurutmu?" tanya nya balik.

"Kau cemburu?"

"Tidak,"

"Kau tidak pintar berbohong,"

"Kau tahu itu kan,"

"Jadi?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Kenapa masih bertanya?" ujar Baekhyun ketus.

"Oh baiklah," Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku minta maaf, oke?"

"Kau itu menyebalkan," gumam Baekhyun.

"Tapi orang menyebalkan ini adalah kekasihmu,"

Chanyeol merasa lega karena setidaknya Baekhyun tersenyum—walau dia berusaha menahannya.

Chanyeol tahu, tidak sulit untuk merayu Baekhyun agar tidak marah lagi dengannya. Oh ayolah, Baekhyun bukanlah seorang gadis yang akan marah berhari-hari atau pun menangis lalu minta putus karena rasa cemburu nya. Itu bukan type nya.

Dia memang seorang drama queen tapi tetap saja, dia laki-laki tidak selebay para gadis—menurut Chanyeol.

"Percaya diri sekali,"

"Harus dong. Kan aku bangga punya kekasih seperti mu, Baekhyun-ie," kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

Chanyeol semakin merasa menang.

"Jadi, mana janjimu?" tanya Chanyeol kali ini.

Baekhyun mengalihkan tatapan dari kolam ikan dan batu-batu ke arah Chyanyeol, "Janji? Memang aku punya janji?" tanya nya heran.

"Oh ayolah. Kau baru mengatakannya di lapangan tadi." Chanyeol menyeringai mesum.

Dan pipi Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memerah mengingat kata-katanya tadi.

"Jangan macam-macam, aku tidak bersungguh-sungguh mengatakannya tahu!" ujar Baekhyun dan berusaha menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol yang tersenyum aneh—menurutnya.

"Jadi kau mempermainkanku?" tanya Chanyeol sambil terus mencondongkan tubuh nya ke arah Baekhyun dan membuat kekasihnya semakin beringsut menjauhinya.

"Bukan begitu," Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Habis aku sebal tadi gadis-gadis di lapangan terus saja mengatakan kalau dia menyukaimu. Aku mengatakan itu hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau kau itu kekasihku kok. Tidak lebih serius," Baekhyun mengacungkan dua jarinya membuat tanda 'peace'.

Chanyeol menahan tawanya saat melihat wajah dan telinga Baekhyun yang memerah.

Seberapa menyebalkannya Baekhyun dan sikap nya kekanakan tetap saja membuat Chanyeol benar-benar gemas.

"Kalau aku menganggap itu serius, bagaimana?"

Baekhyun membalalakan matanya saat mendapati wajah Chanyeol yang terlampau dekat dengannya tampak lebih serius dan err—sedikit berbahaya.

Jantungnya mungkin saja bisa melompat kapan saja. Uh—dia benar-benar gugup.

Baekhyun memilih untuk memejamkan mata nya. Merasakan nafas Chanyeol yang sudah benar-benar menggelitik wajah nya yang manis.

Chanyeol tersenyum, dan untuk beberapa saat memandangi wajah kekasih nya yang tengah terpejam. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas guratan merah jambu di pipi Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu… " bisik Chanyeol, sebelum mendaratkan bibir nya di bibir manis milik Baekhyun.

.

.

.

**FIN**

Hallo! Akhirnya bisa nulis series ke-4 dari 'Childish Baekhyun' huhuhu

Maaf untuk yang ini sedikit lama :v padahal ide nya udah dari jauh-jauh hari banget, karena aku bener-bener lagi kena mood swiiiiiing jadi rada males buat lanjut u_u hehehe

Dan ehm, yang ini sih kayak nya bukan drabble, abisnya panjang. Sekitar 1,5k+ :3

Oiyaaa, kemaren ini ada yang nanya yaoi apa GS. Sebenernya yaoi sih :3 Cuma kalian terserah nyamannya di anggap apa, toh aku ga terlalu spesifik juga menjabarkan Baek nya cowok apa cewek (setidaknya di series sebelum nya). Hehehe

Wkwkwk semoga yang ini menghibur yaaaaa!

Ku tunggu **Review** nya loh :3

Dan kalau ada yang punya ide buat series selanjutnya, kalian bisa sumbangin di kotak review :'D

Thanks buat yang udah Review di series ke 3, tanpa kalian aku gak bakal semangat buat lanjut :"D** : septhaca ; jihyunn ; aquariusbaby06 ; baekkipyeon ; guest15 ; thestarbaek0506 ; hanbyeol267 ; exoel ; hehhe ; shouda shikaku ; baeksounds :***

**See you~~~ **


	5. Chapter 5: Chanyeols patience (part 1)

**Childish Baekhyun**

**ExoFanfiction**

**||Chanbaek|| K || Romance &amp; fluff||**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god &amp; Story belong to uchanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol's patience part 1  
**

* * *

Baekhyun selalu berpikir tentang apa yang ia lakukan di kehidupan sebelumnya.

Apa ia seorang pahlawan yang menyelamatkan dunia dan merubah nya seperti sekarang? Atau dia adalah seorang yang dermawan yang menyumbangkan seluruh harta kekayaannya untuk orang miskin di masa lalu nya—bagian ini ia tidak yakin kalau ia adalah seorang jutawaan di masa lalu—?

Baekhyun bingung.

Kebaikan apa yang ia lakukan sampai-sampai di kehidupan sekarang ia bisa begitu beruntung mendapatkan Park Chanyeol sebagai kekasihnya.

Chanyeol itu definisi dari pacar yang sempurna—menurut Baekhyun.

Ya, kekasih tinggi nya itu benar-benar sangaaaaaat baik juga penyabar—bahkan kata sangat pun tidak akan sanggup mewakili kebaikannya atau kesabarannya. Baekhyun sampai bingung hati Chanyeol itu terbuat dari apa ya sampai dia bisa begitu sabar menghadapi kelakuan kekanakannya—Baekhyun sadar kok—selama ini?

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak pernah Baekhyun tahu apa jawabannya.

Jadi Baekhyun hanya mampu berhipotesis kalau memang dulu dia adalah penyelamat semua orang. Seperti superman? Mungkin, atau mungkin Chanyeol adalah seorang malaikat yang Tuhan kirimkan untuknya; khusus untuknya;. Tapi apa alasan tuhan mengirim Chanyeol untuknya?

Satu pertanyaan lain yang tidak bisa Baekhyun jawab.

"Bagaimana? Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun tersadar dari semua pemikiran-pemikiran bodoh dan aneh nya setelah suara Chanyeol menyapa pendengarannya.

"Ap—a?!" tanya Baekhyun balik dengan gelagapan.

Sekarang mereka memang sedang ada di perpustakaan. Baekhyun mengalami kesulitan di pelajaran kimia dan besok dia harus remedial karena nilai ulangannya yang jelek. Chanyeol, tentu saja sebagai kekasih yang baik dan cukup pintar di bidang itu bersedia untuk mengajari kekasih mungilnya sepulang sekolah.

Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang sekarang tampak gelagapan, "Kau tidak memperhatikanku lagi ya?"

Tepat.

Baekhyun semakin dibuat gelapan, dia lalu menyengir menunjukan senyum kotaknya yang membuat Chanyeol selalu merasa gemas, "Hehe Maaf…"

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Baiklah aku akan mengulanginya, dan kau harus mendengarkan aku baik-baik."

Baekhyun melongo.

Tuh kan Chanyeol baik.

Kalau orang lain pasti sudah marah-marah dan mengomeli Baekhyun. Pasalnya Chanyeol sudah mengulangi penjelasan itu untuk 3-4 kali, dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti-mengerti sampai saat terakhir tadi pikiran anak itu malah melayang kemana-mana.

Well, sepertinya kali ini Baekhyun harus mendengarkan Chanyeol dengan baik-baik, seperti apa yang di perintahkan si jangkung itu dan bukan hanya menatap wajah tampan kekasihnya terus.

* * *

"Hati Chanyeol itu terbuat dari apa?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu?" Kyungsoo menyahut dengan sakratik.

Mereka sedang ada di kelas dan mengobrol ringan sebelum bell istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo sedang sibuk untuk mengecheck jawaban yang tadi ia isi saat remidi kimia. Anak itu sesekali akan tersenyum senang saat tahu jawabannya tepat dan menggegutu saat ia tahu ternyata jawabannya salah.

"Aku serius Kyung. Dia sangat baiiiiikkkk," Baekhyun menopang dagu nya dengan tangan sambil menatap langit-langit kelas.

"Semua orang tahu itu,"

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Tapi dia juga sabaaaar. Dia tidak pernah marah padaku."

"Ya wajar, kau kan kekasihnya."

Baekhyun semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal saat sekali lagi mendapatkan jawaban pendek dari teman baiknya.

"Bahkan dia tidak marah saat aku punya pacar kedua,"

Kyungsoo menghentikan acara buka buku nya dan menatap Baekhyun dengan mata nya yang sudah bulat menjadi tambah bulat Karena kaget, "Kau berselingkuh?"

Baekhyun balik menatap Kyungsoo dan mengangguk dengan polosnya. "Malah dia menganggap Chan-gu anak kita berdua," Baekhyun tersipu malu saat mengatakan itu.

"Baek…"

"Padahal aku sudah bilang kalau Chan-gu pacar kedua ku setelah Chanyeol,"

"Kau gila Baek. Kau benar-benar…aarhh dan dia tidak marah atau cemburu gitu?" Kyungsoo kali ini tampak antusias.

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, "Chan-gu bahkan sering menciumiku atau bergelayut manja padaku, tapi Chanyeol tidak pernah marah melihatnya."

Kyungsoo menggeleng tidak percaya dengan wajah yang benar-benar sulit di deskripsikan.

"Astaga. Chanyeol benar pacarmu bukan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Dia benar-benar mencintaimu kan?"

"Itu yang sering dia bilang,"

Kyungsoo mendengus. Dasar pasangan aneh.

"Tapi Chan-gu lucu juga kalau jadi anak kami berdua. Rasanya aku gemas sekali padanya!" Baekhyun tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila dan Kyungsoo hanya memaklumi sifat temannya yang memang sedikit … ewh aneh?

"Jadi Chan-gu itu nama selingkuhanmu?"

Baekhyun mengagguk antusias, "Kau harus melihatnya Kyung dan uh dia benar-benar anjing yang lucu,"

"Apa?!" mata Kyungsoo kembali membulat.

"Apa?!"

"Tadi kau mengatakan anjing?"

"Ya. chan-gu adalah anjing."

"Heol Baek! Mana ada orang yang cemburu dengan anjing!"

Rasanya Kyungsoo kesal sekali. Dia pikir Baekhyun benar-benar berselingkuh, tapi apa katanya tadi? Anjing? Anjing pacarnya? Dasar gila!

Baekhyun merenggut, "Memangnya kenapa?" dia bertanya dengan wajah polos tapi terlihat tidak suka dengan ucapan Kyungsoo tadi.

"Sudahlah. Aku capek berbicara denganmu."

Kyungsoo kembali berkutat dengan bukunya. Baekhyun semakin cemberut.

"Aku saja cemburu dengan gitar Chanyeol, dan memang salah ya kalau Chanyeol seharusnya cemburu pada chan-gu anjingku?"

"Terserah saja,"

Kyungsoo menjawab dengan cuek. Melayani Baekhyun berbicara itu tidak akan ada habisnya karena anak itu benar-benar cerewet dan berisik.

Tapi kenapa Kyungsoo betah dengan orang seperti Baekhyun ya?

* * *

"Hubungan kalian benar-benar terlalu datar,"

Itu komentar Luhan setelah Baekhyun menceritakaan apa yang ia pikirkan akhir-akhir ini. Ya itu memang benar. Hubungan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol selalu baik-baik saja. Tidak pernah mengalami masalah besar. Walaupun ada masalah ya pasti tidak akan bertahan lama karena Chanyeol adalah orang pertama yang akan mengalah atau meminta maaf. Walau itu adalah mutlak kesalahan Baekhyun.

"Kau tahu, lama-lama kalau kalian begini terus, kau akan mencapai titik jenuh Baekhyun," lanjut Luhan lagi. Dia menatap Baekhyun yang duduk di hadapannya sedang menumpu wajahnya dengan satu tangan dan tangan satunya sedang sibuk memutar-mutar ponselnya di meja.

"Terkadang, sebuah hubungan akan lebih menarik jika ada sebuah uhm semacam masalah. Itu akan sangat menantang kau tahu? Apalagi saat kalian menghadapi itu bersama-sama."

Baekhyun hanya diam dan tidak merespon. Dia mendengarkan saran Luhan dengan baik.

"Dan aku yakin itu akan membuat sebuah hubungan semakin kuat…seperti hubunganku dengan Sehun," Luhan tersenyum malu saat mengingat wajah kekasihnya. Hubungannya dengan Sehun memang banyak mengalami gangguan, tapi sampai sekarang mereka masih bersama.

"Jadi apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan wajah bingung.

Luhan terlihat berpikir dan mereka sama-sama diam dengan pemikiran nmasing-masing.

Baekhyun dengan kebingungannya dan Luhan yang sibuk mencari ide untuk membantu Baekhyn.

"Coba kau lakukan hal-hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol…."

"Apa?!"

"Ya, kau coba saja buat Chanyeol marah dengan melakukan hal-hal yang dia tidak suka. Sekaligus menguji sampai batas mana kesabarannya yang selalu kau agung-agungkan itu…"

Baekhyun terlihat mempertimbakan saran Luhan.

Hal yang tidak disukai Chanyeol….?

Apa ya….?

Baekhyun berpikir keras sampai kepalanya serasa pusing.

Baekhyun tersenyum saat sebuah ide terlintas di pikirannya.

Well, mungkin ia bisa mengikuti saran Luhan.

"Baiklah…aku akan ikuti saranmu…"

* * *

.

**To be continued….**

Hahaha apa sih ini? Plis ini pendek banget kan? Hehe kan emang ff ini mah drabble series. Dan udah di pastikan tiap chapter gak bakal panjang2. Ini aja terlalu panjang kalau di katakana drabble.

Uhm, yang kemarin minta di kasih konflik, mungkin series depan bakal ada konflik. Jangan khawatir, aku gak bakal kasih konflik berat kok :D

Dan maaf untuk series ini moment Chanbaeknya Cuma dikit u_u hehehe

Dan karena bulan November bulan yang baik banget buat Chanbaek, aku lagi semangat nulis ff walaupun punya waktu dikit :") doain guys, bisa lanjutin ff chapter yang lain.

Kalau ada yang nunggu ff ku yang lain, di harap sabar aja nunggu. Ngantri ya, tanganku Cuma 2, laptopku cuman 1, pulsa modemku lagi skak /?

Jadi, buat kasih semangat , **REVIEW** ya ^^ review kalian bikin aku ketawa seneng pas baca nya terus bener-bener jadi semangat nulis. Gak rugikan ngeluarin kata-kata di kotak **review**? hehehe


	6. Chanyeols patience (part 2)

**Childish Baekhyun**

**ExoFanfiction**

**||Chanbaek|| K || Romance &amp; fluff||**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god &amp; Story belong to uchanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

**Chanyeol's patience part 2.**

* * *

"Jadi kau sudah memikirkan rencana apa yang akan kau pakai?" tanya Luhan ketika pertemuan kedua dirinya dengan Baekhyun untuk membahas rencana bodoh mereka.

Baekhyun yang duduk di depan Luhan masih terlihat berpikir dan menimbang-nimbang kembali. Ia agak meringis sedikit, "Aku tidak yakin Lu,"

Luhan mendesah dan tampak bahu sempitnya yang tadi tampak tegak karena bersemangat kini turun, "Kenapa begitu? Kau bilang kau setuju usulanku dan kupikir kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk rencanamu.."

"Rencana kita" koreksi Baekhyun singkat.

"Ya rencana kita,"

Mereka terdiam.

Luhan masih menatap Baekhyun penuh harap tapi temannya tidak berkata apapun. Mereka malah saling menatap tanpa mengeluarkan satu patah kata pun seperti orang bodoh.

Luhan yang pada akhirnya memutus kontak mata mereka menyadari bahwa mereka seperti orang bodoh yang kebingungan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan dibicarakan.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau jadi tidak sih setuju dengan usulanku?" Luhan protes karena Baekhyun diam saja dengan tampang bodohnya dari tadi. Dia gemas sekali dengan sikap plinplan Baekhyun. Padahal dia sudah sangat bersemangat.

Eh tunggu?

Kenapa dia yang bersemangat?

"Kau hanya perlu melakukan hal yang tidak di sukai Chanyeol, Baek."

"Nah! Itu yang jadi masalahnya."

Baekhyun akhirnya buka suara dan Luhan sangat bersyukur. Yah, memuakan soalnya melihat Baekhyun hanya diam seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang Chanyeol tidak sukai dariku, jangan dulu berkomentar," Baekhyun melotot tajam saat melihat pergerakan bibir Luhan yang sepertinya ingin berkomentar, "Setelah kupikirkan dan mencoba mengingat-ingat semua gombalan ah tapi aku tidak yakin itu hanya gombalan bisa saja dia jujurkan?"

"Lanjutkan," ujar Luhan dengan malas.

"—Oke. Dia tidak pernah mengatakan 'Baek jangan lakukan ini, aku tidak suka'," Baekhyun menirukan Chanyeol dengan suara yang dia buat besar-besar—tapi gagal—dan kemudian lanjut bercerita, "Jadi kupikir tidak ada satupun hal yang tidak ia sukai dariku."

Luhan memutar malas bola matanya. Dasar tidak nyambung,pikir Luhan.

"Percaya diri sekali," ia akhirnya berkomentar pendek menyadarkan Baekhyun dari acara bersemu dengan pipi merah merona karena terlalu geer oleh pemikirannya sendiri.

"Seriously Luhan. Dia yang bilang sendiri kalau dia menyukai apapun yang ada pada diriku. Dia menyukai aku yang cerewet, aku yang kekanakan, aku yang terlalu posesif dan pokoknya semua sifatku selama ini,"

Pipi Baekhyun semakin merona, dan anak itu tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila lagi.

"Uh itu romantis sekali," Luhan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi dengan ekspresi konyol yang ia buat-buat.

Baekhyun malah tersenyum bangga tidak sadar bahwa ekspresi Luhan adalah ekspresi ledekan untuknya. Dan itu semakin membuat Luhan jengkel.

Jadi, bagaimana kabarnya dengan rencana mereka kalau yang Baekhyun ceritakan adalah hal-hal romantis seputar hubungannya dengan Chanyeol?

"Oke, berhenti dari acara berbunga-bunganya Baek. Aku serius."

Baekhyun terkekeh, "Hehehe maafkan aku."

Baekhyun memang tidak pernah bisa mengontrol kesenangannya dan wajah berserinya ketika memikirkan Chanyeol.

Luhan menghela nafas dan sejenak berpikir, "Kau pernah bilang kalau Chanyeol tidak pernah cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dan anjingmu kan?"

"Yap, kau benar. Dia tidak pernah cemburu,"

"Nah! Chan-gu kan anjing. Bagaimana kalau kau dekat dengan manusia?"

"Hah?!" Baekhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dekat dengan manusia? Kau juga kan manusia, Kyungsoo juga manusia tapi dia tidak cemburu. Menurutku itu percuma,"

Luhan mendesah putus asa, "Itu berbeda bodoh. Maksudku coba kau berselingkuh atau dekat dengan laki-laki lain atau wanita lain atau apalah gendernya itu dan buat Chanyeol cemburu dengan kedekatanmu dengan orang lain itu,"

"Berselingkuh? Artinya aku harus pacaran dengan orang lain selain Chanyeol begitu?"

Luhan mengagguk antusias dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Tapi aku tidak menyukai laki-laki, atau wanita lain atau apalah gendernya itu selain Chanyeol." Baekhyun merenggut tidak suka dan sukses menghilangkan raut wajah antusias Luhan dan senyum lebarnya.

"Kau tidak harus menyukainya Baek," Luhan menggemeletukan giginya gemas (?), "Kau hanya harus pura-pura dekat dengan mereka dan mengabaikan Chanyeol. Itu saja."

Baekhyun mengarahkan pandangannya ke langit-langit perpustakaan dan mencoba berpikir.

Mengabaikan Chanyeol…. dengan cara berdekatan dengan orang lain?

"Ah!" Baekhyun memekik, ketika dia mengingat satu hal, "Aku baru ingat kalau Chanyeol tidak suka diabaikan olehku."

Luhan menopang dagu dengan tangannya, memandang Baekhyun yang nampak sekali terlihat ingin bercerita sesuatu lagi. Yah, Luhan hanya mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik.

"Pernah satu kali, dia terlihat marah tapi dia tetap tidak menunjukannya padaku saat aku punya iphone baru yang Baekbeom Hyung berikan. Aku terlalu asik dan terlalu sering juga membuka semua akun sns ku sampai Chanyeol terabaikan. Kau tahu Lu? Selanjutnya dia pura-pura meminjam iphone baruku dan yang aku dapati setelah kembali dia menghapus semua akun sns ku. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengaku kalau dia melakukannya."

Baekhyun menjelaskan dengan panjang lebar, mengingat kali pertama Chanyeol menunjukan sikap bodohnya setelah selama ini ia selalu terlihat keren di mata Baekhyun.

"Well, aku tidak menyangka Chanyeol bisa sebodoh itu. "

"Nah. Kau pun tidak menyangka, apalagi aku Lu. Chanyeol bahkan selalu terlihat keren, tapi karena aku dia bisa jadi sebodoh itu," Baekhyun terkekeh bangga atas pencapaiannya.

Dasar aneh, begitu saja dia harus bangga. Pikir Luhan.

"Oke kembali ke topic. Sekarang kita tentukan target yang bisa membuat Chanyeol cemburu berat."

"Aku tidak mengenal yang lain dengan baik disini—maksudku, aku tidak tahu kandidat yang bisa membuat Chanyeol cemburu berat, karena di mataku tidak ada yang bisa menyaingi Chanyeolku,"

Ujungnya dia malah memuji Chanyeol lagi.

Tidak ada yang menyaingi Chanyeol katanya? Sehun bahkan lebih keren dari Chanyeol.

Luhan sedikit berdumel dalam hati.

"Terserah," Luhan mencoba berfikir lagi dengan keras.

Kira-kira siapa ya yang cocok untuk dijadikan alat—oh tidak itu terlalu kasar, maksudnya di jadikan seseorang yang bisa Baekhyun dekati dan tentu saja bisa membuat Chanyeol cemburu berat.

Luhan harus bisa menemukan sosok yang nyambung dengan Baekhyun dan membuat keduanya bisa terlihat dekat dalam waktu singkat secara natural.

Berpikir.

Berpikir.

Berpikir.

Luhan memejamkan matanya. Ia mengingat-ngingat sosok-sosok yang ia kenal yang mungkin saja bisa nyambung dengan Baekhyun.

Dan…

Ah, sepertinya ia tahu siapa target dari rencananya dengan Baekhyun.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membuka ponselnya tepat ketika Choi Sonsaengnim keluar kelas. Ia mendapatkan Baekhyun yang mengirim pesan untuknya.

**From : mine.**

**Chanyeol, hari ini aku masuk kelas untuk club vocal lagi. Aku pergi bersama Luhan juga Kyungsoo. Kau pulang duluan saja.**

Chanyeol mengkerutkan keningnya heran, sejak kapan Baekhyun kembali masuk ke club vocal lagi setelah ia sudah lama tidak mengikutinya?

Chanyeol tidak membalasnya. Lebih baik menemui Baekhyun saja deh, biar lebih jelas juga.

Chanyeol melanjutkan membereskan bukunya—yang sebelumnya memang belum di bereskan, dan mendapatkan tepukan dari Sehun di pundaknya.

"Kau mau ikut ke game center?" tanya Sehun.

Chanyeol menoleh sejenak tapi tangannya masih tetap bekerja.

"Terima kasih atas ajakannya. Aku tidak bisa ikut,"

"Kenapa?"

"Baekhyun ada kelas untuk club vocalnya."

Sehun yang berdiri disamping mejanya berdecih, "Dasar pacar protective," ia selajutnya tertawa, dan kembali menepuk bahu Chanyeol. "Yasudah kalau begitu. aku duluan.."

Chanyeol hanya menunjukan symbol oke dengan ibu jari serta telunjuknya.

* * *

Chanyeol tidak menemukan Baekhyun di kelasnya, dia pikir Baekhyun akan menemuinya langsung dan minta ijin walaupun dia sudah mengirimkan sms. Biasanya juga begitu kan? Tapi kali ini tidak. Anak itu malah meninggalkannya.

Sudah seharian dia tidak bersama Baekhyun, karena pacarnya itu bilang ada urusan dengan Luhan, dan sekarang pun pulang sekolah Baekhyun bahkan tidak menemuinya barang sebentar saja.

Apa anak itu tidak merindukannya? Biasanya juga anak itu yang akan merengek dan meminta bertemu karena dia merindukan Chanyeol padahal baru beberapa jam mereka bertemu.

Jadi Chanyeol merasa heran dengan Baekhyun yang akhir-akhir ini tidak seperti Baekhyun yang biasanya?

Ia lalu merogoh sakunya dan mengambil ponselnya, bermaksud menelpon kekasihnya itu.

"Hallo Baek, kau dimana?"

"_Aku sedang ada di ruang seni. Aku akan ikut club vocal lagi, Yeol. Kau pulang duluan saja."_

"Kenapa tiba-tiba?" Chanyeol masih tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasarannya. Baekhyun tidak pernah bilang sebelumnya dia akankembali masuk club vocal lagi. Biasanya, dia akan melapor pada Chanyeol dan meminta saran juga akan mendengarkan pertimbangan-pertimbangan Chanyeol.

"_Aku hanya ingin saja hehehe. Oiya, jangan menungguku. Kau pulang duluan saja."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Nada suara Baekhyun tampak gembira sekali, seperti ada sesuatu yang ia tertawakan sebelum Chanyeol meneleponnya. Ia juga bisa mendengar Baekhyun yang sesekali mengobrol dengan orang, tapi ini bukan suara Kyungsoo maupun Luhan.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa?"

Chanyeol tidak mendengar jawaban cepat dari Baekhyun, biasanya anak itu akan refleks menjawab. tapi kali ini malah terdengar seperti berpikir?

"_Err—hanya teman satu club."_

Chanyeol menghela nafas, "Aku akan menunggumu. Oiya kau sudah makan siang? Aku akan membawakan makanan kesana."

"_Jangan menungguku. Aku akan pulang dengan Luhan dan yang lain Yeol. Kau pulang duluan saja."_

"Tapi Baek—"

"_Pokoknya jangan menungguku, oke? Aku tutup teleponnya. Byebye Yeol,"_

_._

**PIP**

**.**

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar. Baekhyun menutup teleponnya sepihak.

Ia curiga, Baekhyun seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Biasanya, Baekhyun tidak akan menolak untuk pulang bersama dengannya. Malah anak itu yang akan rela menunggu Chanyeol latihan basket atau menunggu Chanyeol belajar di perpustakaan sekolah atau perpustakaan kota. Hanya agar ia bisa pulang bersama kekasihnya dan mengobrol atau bercerita banyak hal.

Yah, sepertinya Chanyeol tidak akan menuruti apa yang Baekhyun suruh ; untuk pulang ; dan lebih memilih pergi ke café yang ada di sebrang sekolahnya membelikan makanan untuk makan siang kekasihnya itu—Chanyeol tahu Baekhyun sering mengabaikan makan siangnya, dan parahnya dia punya penyakit maag kronis.

.

* * *

.

Chanyeol membawa satu kantung plastic yang berisi makanan untuk makan siang Baekhyun juga sebotol air mineral. Ruang seni ada di lantai bawah berselah dengan ruang untuk kegiatan ekstrakulikuler yang lain seperti tata busana dan tata boga.

Ia mengintip dari balik jendela dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari kekasihnya itu.

Dengan mata yang di buat menyipit, Chanyeol melihat disana—di bagian pojok ia melihat Baekhyun bersama seorang anak laki-laki mengobrol berdua saja.

Catat. Berdua saja.

Mereka terlihat akrab dan tertawa satu sama lain. Sedangkan Luhan dan Kyungsoo mereka memang duduk disekitar situ tapi tidak terlihat kalau mereka mengobrol dengan Baekhyun dan anak laki-laki itu.

Chanyeol mencoba memperhatikan dengan teliti siapa anak yang sedang mengobrol dengan Baekhyun, dan ia sangat asing dengan wajah anak itu….

Siapa dia?

Kenapa Baekhyun terlihat akrab sekali dengannya?

.

* * *

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Yey! Baekhyun udah mulai rencananya nih hehehe. karena banyak yang minta suruh bikin chanyeol cemburu (di part sebelum2nya) , ya akhirnya aku pake ide ini. Kalian boleh tebak kira-kira siapa yang bakal jadi orang ketiga Chanbaek? :3 hahaha kalau bener satu orang tercepet boleh request ff deh^^

**Thanks buat yang review ; devrina ; maple fujoshi2309 ; mela querer chanbaekyeol ; meliarisky7 ; lee minji elf ; ani oktavia96 ; dyopororoo ; welcumbaek ; YOONA ; septhaca ; erienakyuzizi ; narsih hamdan ; rossadilla17 ; Oh Lana ; shouda shikaku ; dkskjixo ; lolamoet ; thestarbaek0506 ; neli Amelia ; manlylittledeer ; lyana steph. **

**Review** lagi ya? :3 buat yang fav/follow juga makasih loh! Siders juga deh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Childish Baekhyun**

**ExoFanfiction**

**||Chanbaek|| K || Romance &amp; fluff||**

**Drabble**

**Disclaimer **

**All Chara belongs to god &amp; Story belong to uchanbaek**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chanyeol's patience (pt3)**

Seharusnya Baekhyun sadar bahwa dirinya dan Luhan mempunyai sifat yang hampir sama. Sama-sama kekanakan. Meminta pendapat dan solusi pada Luhan bukanlah pilihan yang tepat karena pemikiran mereka hampir sama. Makanya, ketika dia menceritakan bagaimana hubungannya pada Luhan, Luhan bisa mendengarkannya dengan baik, tidak seperti Kyungsoo yang menganggap kalau Baekhyun adalah orang yang terkonyol karena memikirkan hal yang tidak penting seperti itu.

Ini sudah terhitung tiga hari Baekhyun menjalankan rencananya untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu terhadap laki-laki lain. Namun, sampai saat ini Baekhyun masih belum menemukan respon dan tanda-tanda kalau Chanyeol cemburu. Ia hampir putus asa dan berpikir kalau Chanyeol tidak mencintainya dan hanya main-main dengannya. Apalagi Luhan malah mengompori dirinya.

"Kau serius Chanyeol tidak komentar apa-apa melihat kau dekat dengan Jongdae?"

Baekhyun mengagguk lemas.

"Astaga. Apa dia mencintaimu Baekhyun?" Luhan bertanya dengan matanya yang membulat tidak percaya, "Kau tahu, dulu aku pernah juga membuat Sehun cemburu dengan pura-pura dekat dengan Minseok. Padahal Minseok adalah teman sekelasku, dan Sehun marah besar. Dia tidak mau berbicara padaku selama seminggu penuh dan saat itu hubunganku dengan Sehun hampir putus." Luhan bercerita dan mengingat kembali tentang kejadian beberapa bulan lalu. Saat itu Luhan memang sengaja ingin membuat Sehun cemburu akan kedekatannya dengan Minseok, sekalian ingin tau apa Sehun benar-benar mencintainya atau tidak. Karena Luhan percaya dengan istilah Cemburu itu tanda cinta.

"Jadi, aku harus bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan suara hampir menangis.

Apa benar Chanyeol tidak mencintainya?

Memikirkan itu membuat Baekhyun sedih. Uh, bagaimana ini?

"Coba kau bertanya pada Chanyeol dan pastikan bagaimana perasaan dia padamu. Tapi, sebelumnya kau harus membuat dia cemburu lagi. Ajak pergi Jongdae ke kencan kalian dan abaikan dia."

Baekhyun menggangguk dan berniat mengikuti saran Luhan.

* * *

"Yeol, aku ingin pergi ke toko musik bersama Jongdae, apa kau mau ikut?"

Baekhyun bertanya dengan penuh harap bahwa Chanyeol akan ikut dengannya dan Jongdae. Dia sudah memastikan hari ini tidak ada jadwal latihan Basket untuk Chanyeol ikuti.

Chanyeol melirik Jongdae yang berdiri di sebelah Baekhyun. Baekhyun memperkenalkan Jongdae seminggu yang lalu. Anak itu bilang Jongdae adalah teman saat di junior high school. Dia baru pindah ke sekolah mereka dan kebetulan bertemu Baekhyun saat Baekhyun mengikuti club vocal lagi.

"Em Baek, aku sudah berjanji akan mengantar Yoora Noona hari ini," Baekhyun mendadak lesu. Dia tidak bersemangat lagi untuk pergi ke toko musik setelah mendengar Chanyeol berkata seperti itu. "Tapi aku berjanji akan menjemputmu, okay? Maafkan aku, darling." Disela-sela rasa kecewanya Baekhyun masih sempat bersemu karena Chanyeol memanggilnya darling. Tapi Baekhyun tidak menjawab Chanyeol, dia masih diam saja dan menatap Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

"Jongdae, aku titip Baekhyun ya. Aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan wajah sedih. Rencananya untuk membuat Chanyeol cemburu dengan Jongdae hari ini gagal total!

"Baekhyun, ayo kita pergi!"

* * *

Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di halte terdekat dengan mall yang Baekhyun dan Jongdae kunjungi.

Dia memainkan game di ponselnya tidak menyadari bahwa Baekhyun sudah ada di depannya. Chanyeol menengadah dan tersenyum menemukan wajah tidak bersahabat kekasihnya itu.

"Oh, kau sudah datang. Apa Jongdae sudah pulang?"

"Ya." jawab Baekhyun singkat. Dia selanjutnya duduk di sebelah Chanyeol masih dengan wajah kusutnya. Bus yang mereka tunggu lumayan lama datangnya, selama itu Chanyeol mencoba mengajak Baekhyun mengobrol dan hanya di respon singkat oleh Baekhyun. Saat Bus datang, Baekhyun cepat-cepat naik di ikuti oleh Chanyeol di belakangnya. Dia segera duduk di pojokan dan memasang headsetnya untuk mendengarkan musik.

Chanyeol merasa heran, ada apa dengan Baekhyun? apa dia marah karena Chanyeol tidak ikut dengannya?

Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak mungkin. Biasanya Baekhyun tidak akan seperti itu, apalagi alasan Chanyeol tidak bisa ikut adalah Yoora juga Chanyeol tahu bahwa Baekhyun sudah mengerti dirinya adalah tipe yang tidak akan mengingkari janjinya dan juga tipe yang menjadikan keluarga nomor satu.

Chanyeol harus bertanya kenapa mood Baekhyun buruk hari ini. Apa dia sedang ada masalah dengan Jongdae?

Hah…Chanyeol tidak tahu.

Setelah turun dari bus, Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol di belakangnya, Chanyeol benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan sikap Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini.

"Baek, tunggu!"

Baekhyun tida mendengarannya, dia malah mempercepat langkahnya. Dengan kaki panjanganya, Chanyeol berhasil menyusul kekasihnya dan menarik tangan Baekhyun untuk berhenti.

"Baek, kau kenapa sih?!" Chanyeol bertanya dengan wajah kebingungan.

Baekhyun menatapnya dengan tatapan tajam tapi terlihat lucu. Baekhyun memang selalu terlihat lucu di mata Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak apa-apa!" Baekhyun menjawab dengan nada sinis.

"Kau mengabaikanku dari tadi!" balas Chanyeol.

Baekhyun mendengus kesal, "Kau tidak suka?"

Chanyeol semakin bingung dengan Baekhyun, "Bukan beg…"

"Ah! Tentu saja kau tidak kesal. Kau bahkan membiarkanku pergi dengan orang lain tanpa rasa cemburu. Untuk apa kau kesal hanya karena aku abaikan!" Baekhyun segera memotong ucapan Chanyeol. Dia benar-benar tidak tahan lagi. "Bahkan kalau aku selingkuh dengan Jongdae pun sepertinya itu tidak akan memperngaruhimu sedikit pun!"

"Ya! apa yang kau bicarakan?!" Chanyeol sedikit menaikan suaranya karena benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan ucapan Baekhyun.

Selingkuh dengan Jongdae? Siapa? Baekhyun?

Hah! Itu tidak mungkin!

"Kau benar-benar tidak peka Park Chanyeol! Kau menyebalkan!"

Baekhyun sudah berjalan lagi dengan cepat meninggalkan Chanyeol masih dengan wajah kebingungan.

Setelah sadar Baekhyun sudah cukup jauh meninggalkannya, Chanyeol segera berlari menyusul Baekhyun lagi.

"Baekhyun kau marah padaku? Yach! Apa salahku? Baek! Baek! Jelaskan!"

Baekhyun merutuki sifat tidak peka Chanyeol yang sungguh keterlaluan. Dia menarik nafasnya panjang setelah merasa tangannya di tarik oleh Chanyeol.

"Kau mencintaiku 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun masih membelakangi Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahinya, "Tentu saja aku mencintaimu, Baekhyun."

Untuk kedua kalinya Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam. Ia membalikan wajahnya dan menatap mata Chanyeol dengan berlinang air mata. Chanyeol sedikit khawatir melihat Baekhyun yang tiba-tiba menangis.

"Lalu…kalau kau mencintaiku kenapa kau membiarkan aku pergi berdua dengan Jongdae? Apa kau tidak merasa cemburu sedikitpun dengan Jongdae?" Baekhyun mulai terisak tanpa sadar, anak ini memang cengeng.

Chanyeol mulai mengerti maksud Baekhyun. Segera dia meraih wajah kekasihnya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum. Bagaimana Baekhyun punya pemikiran yang sekekanakan ini?

"Kau berharap aku cemburu dengan Jongdae begitu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk di ikuti oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol. Baekhyun menatapnya tajam, dia kesal Chanyeol mentertawakannya.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?!"

"Kau benar-benar lucu!" Chanyeol mencubit gemas pipi Baekhyun, "Aku tidak akan cemburu dengan temanmu itu, Baek. Lagian apa kau tahu? Jongdae itu tetangga baruku!"

"Apa?"

"Jongdae juga sudah punya pacar wanita, untuk apa aku harus cemburu?" Chanyeol tertawa dan Baekhyun merasa malu. Jongdae tidak pernah cerita kalau dia sudah punya pacar dan straight! "Lagian ku pikir, kau tidak akan mungkin bisa menyukai laki-laki selain aku. Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir kau akan berselingkuh dengan laki-laki lain."

Baekhyun bersemu merah. Ucapan Chanyeol benar-benar tepat.

"Dasar kau percaya diri sekali!" Baekhyun mencubit lengan Chanyeol dan yang di cubit hanya meringis. "Tapi kau benar-benar tidak merasa sedikitpun cemburu kalau aku dekat dengan pria lain, Yeol?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun yang menunggu jawabannya dengan harap-harap cemas. Dia berakting pura-pura berpikir yang menambah kekhawatiran Baekhyun, "Tidak." Jawabnya singkat sangat menyebalkan bagi Baekhyun.

"Berarti kau benar-benar tidak mencintaiku!" Baekhyun merenggut kesal, Chanyeol tertawa.

"Yach! Teori dari mana itu?"

"Luhan yang bilang! Cemburu itu tanda cinta. Kau bahkan tidak pernah cemburu padaku. Dasar menyebalkan!"

"Astaga anak itu! jadi kau sering bermain dengannya malah di rasuki teori tidak penting itu?" Chanyeol menggeleng prihatin (?), "Aku kan sudah bilang, kau itu tidak akan pernah dan tidak mungkin menyukai pria lain selain aku! Mengerti?" Chanyeol mencubit hidung mungil Baekhyun. lalu menarik tangannya untuk melanjutkan pulang dan mengantar Baekhyun.

Baekhyun merenggut kesal.

"Aku bisa jatuh cinta pada pria lain!"

"Tidak mungkin!"

"Mungkin!"

"Tidak!"

Baekhyun tidak menyangka selain mempunyai kesabaran yang luarbiasa kekasihnya juga mempunyai kepercayaan diri tinggi sekali melebihi batas normal. Ckckck

* * *

**End**

* * *

.

Okay, mungkin ini series terakhir dari **childish Baekhyun**!

Maaf sudah menunggu terlalu lama hehe. aku tau ini ga sesuai yang kalian harepin chanyeol bakal cemburu dan sebagainya. di last chapter ini aku mencoba buat mempertahanin karakter dewasa chanyeol aja heuheu. terus ini endingnya gantung ya? wkwkwk iya tau kok! kan series :p

aku memutuskan untuk yang nebak itu gada yang menang... karena apa? kalian nebaknya gak satu nama aja :( padahal aku udah siapin buat giftnya loh! tapi gpp, bakal tetep aku posting lmao.

Terima kasih atas dukungannya selama ini^^ **wanna review?**

**(( **Istiqomah, ceye nemo, HoshinoChanB, karwurmonica, AikoByun, byobek, V3, via, tanpanama, JoKykio, ChanBaekLuv, hunniehan, keichila, Taman Coklat, rilakkuchaan, park sehan, manlylittledeer, BLUEFIRE0805, fida, septhaca, squidsquishy, Syifa Nurqolbiah, thestarbaek0506, peceyesaja, lolamoet, b, Beechanbaek, .96, eunkim, tippachan, Sniaanggrn, bubbleLu, chanyurrr, rossadilla17, ByunVibaek, lee minji elf, neli amelia, noname, Kin Ocean, welcumbaek, YOONA, , Lala Gypsophila, Maple Fujoshi2309, ChanBaek Siempre Sera Juntos, , meliarisky7))

**Sign,**

**nis.**

***ps : check ff oneshoot aku yang baru dong hehe**


End file.
